A number of prior devices for mounting fishing motors on a boat deck have required expensive and complicated linkages for moving the motor tube between the operating and the stowed positions. Certain of said devices have not had means for positively locking the motor in the operating and stowing positions and in others the locking means requires separate manipulation to become engaged in the locking positions.